Holiday's for the Soul
by raelynn gross
Summary: In holiday hero Soul gave Maka a gift; but that was not the only holiday...
1. Father's Day

DISCLAIMER: OK I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, FOR THOSE THAT READ HOLIDAY HERO THIS IS THE OTHER HOLIDAYS. DO NOT EXPECT THAT MANY UPDATES FOR THIS ONE BECAUSE MY CALENDER AND I TEND TO FIGHT FOR HOLIDAYS.

He hated when she cried. He hated when people made her cry. Gently he held her as she wept in his lap wetting his pants with her salty tears. Soul hated her body shaking tears. When Maka cried he tended to cry. It was uncool but it was true. If Maka ever cried it was always before he shed his own tears. So as they sat on the couch both teens wept for two separate reasons. Maka because the one day she volunteered to go out with her papa, he goes off with some tramp right before her eyes. Soul cries because his love has returned home not thirty minutes after leaving, in tears because of her stupid good for nothing father. Finally after having calmed down some, Maka ventures to raise her head.

"I-I'm sorry Soul." She whispers fully aware of how Soul's khaki pants have now changed from light to dark brown.

"Shh, it's alright he was being an idiot." Soul replies as he dries her tears with his thumbs. Maka smiles at the gesture her boyfriend makes. She feels safe as he holds her and kisses her softly. Soul smirks before pulling her closer.

"Father's keep their children safe from harm with hugs. They help them when they need help, find them when their lost, stand by them when their weak. Father's love their children all the time, even when the kids hate them. They shower you with chocolate when you have no valentines date. And when their dumped they take them out on mini daddy trips. But since your daddy can not be here and I'm the only one, I'll hold you and keep you safe, protect you and help you love you. I'll give you chocolate and take you out and your smile is all I ask." Soul whispered. Maka smiled as she kissed her boyfriend's lips.

"Thank you Soul." She whispered back as he held her tighter in his arms.

"You're welcome love." And with that he kissed her lips and marked off Father's day from his mental holiday list.

AN/ SORRY SO SHORT. MY HUSBAND IS ACTUALLY TO THANK FOR THIS ONE. HE'S IN IRAQ RIGHT NOW AND SENT ME SOUL'S LITTLE POEM THING BECAUSE MY DAD PASSED AWAY TWO YEARS AGO AND HE KNEW HOW MUCH IT AFFECTED ME. SO KUDOS TO MY MILITARY MAN!


	2. Fourth of July

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Maka and Soul had rode out into the Nevada desert in search of a man -made Lake Soul knew of. This surprised Maka, on account that Soul never paid any attention to geography. But now Soul held two sticks in his hands as his girlfriend eyed him suspiciously.

"Seriously, I need to have a talk with your parents. For a bookworm you know absolutely nothing." He sighed as he shoved the stick in her hand before igniting the lighter he held and lighting the small sparkler. As expected it sparked as Soul twirled it and made his name out in the rainbow lights. Maka watched amazed at the beauty before the sparks died out.

"Your turn, Just do what I did." He explained as he lit the small sparkler he had placed in her hand. She did just that enjoying the small delight it gave her. Just like Soul's the small object dulled down as well as the excitement it brought. Soul chuckled at her small frown.

"Come here Maka, the show's only just beginning." He whispered just as a loud boom echoed around them causing the small miester to jump in surprise as a multitude of color exploded above them. Maka watched entranced as the different sized explosion flew overhead and proceeded to land in the water safely below. The small boats holding the large explosion holders seemed to not care for the fiery substance above them.

"They're all remote controlled for safety purposes. All this is just like those sparklers, just bigger and prettier. Although I love fireworks I love you more." He cooed in her ear in order to be heard. Though the booms were loud Maka did in fact hear him as she knew he would hear her as she whispered back her final statement.

"I love you too, so now we can mark off Fourth of July from our list." Soul smiled, mission almost complete.

AN/ TWO IN ONE MORNING SWEET. ANYWAY YES THESE ARE SHORT. I CANT THANK OF A LOT FOR HOLIDAY ONE SHOTS


	3. Valintines Day

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN SOUL EATER EVANS NOR DO I OWN RANDY TRAVIS

This was not his favorite thing to do. Shopping meant people and he was not a people person. Various decorations of pink, white, and red hung over the area and the smell of chocolate wafted throughout the stores. The mall was the only place even remotely possible to find what he had wanted, but like all things he wanted it was not there. True he was a cool guy and cool guys bought their loved ones cool things but when he tried this they sold out. No fancy shiny jewelry, no yummy chocolates that went up in prices due to the month. No freaking anything.

"You guy's suck." Soul mumbled as he eyed the empty shelves. Not one to admit defeat he marched to the nearest bathroom and pulled out his cell phone. The annoying oldies ringtone met his ears as he waited for the recipient to answer. Finally by the end of the chorus the man answered.

"Bernie I need a favor." Soul whispered as he searched around him frantically.

"What's up Soul-man?" Bernie asked in a southern drawl. Soul smirked before shooting out his order and praying the man got it all down. Two hours later Soul had returned to his shared apartment with a furiously waiting Maka.

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet the others and hour ago!" she growled. Soul smiled as he waltzed passed her and shut his bedroom door. He had laid out his blue button up top with black slacks earlier. So with lighting speed he showered dressed and placed his love's gifts in his pocket. Maka was patiently waiting by the door book in hand as he approached her.

"Why the book tiny tits?" he asked as he opened the door for her. Surprisingly he knew what was coming as the hardback collided with his head.

"Ow, I deserved that?" he asked as he watched his miester replace the book in her purse. Without another word the two made their way to the Gallows where Kid and the twins were throwing the holiday Party. Patty smiled as she and Blackstar jumped around trying to make Tsubaki blush, Liz and her boyfriend Kid were trying to keep the small the small group entertained and be proper host.

"So Kid, are you sure I can use it?" Soul asked as Liz and Maka talked at the other end of the room.

"Of course Soul, I'm sure that she won't be the only one that will enjoy this." Kid mused. Soul nodded as he pardoned himself from the male miester and left to his girlfriend's side. Maka smiled as she placed her arms around the albino.

"What have you been up to?" she whispered as Blackstar crashed into the table sending food flying everywhere. Once Soul was sure they were nowhere near the hyper ninja or freaking out Kid he pulled out the two gifts for Maka to unwrap.

"No refunds I'm afraid." He smirked as she examined the small gold locket embedded with forest green emeralds. Soul placed the small necklace on around her neck before taking the ring box from her and placing the gold band around her right ring finger. It matched her necklace perfectly.

"When you decide you want to take my name, then we'll change the finger." He whispered as he kissed her blushed cheeks.

"I have just one more surprise." He told her before making his way to the piano. Maka watched as he sat at the piano. All was quiet as his fingers began to flow over the white and black ebony keys. It floored them even more when he began to softly sing. No one not even Maka had heard her weapons musical sound as he sang the baritone cords. His husky voice matching the tune so wonderfully.

You may think that I'm talkin' foolish  
>You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free<br>You may wonder how, I can promise you now  
>This love that I feel for you always will be<p>

But you're not just time that I'm killin'  
>I'm no longer one of those guys<br>As sure as I live, this love that I give  
>Is gonna be yours until the day that I die<p>

Oh, baby! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!  
>As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather<br>As long as old women sit n' talk about old men  
>If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br>I'll be happy to tell you again  
>I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!<p>

They say that time takes its toll on a body  
>Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray<p>

But, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
>And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway<p>

They say time can play tricks on a memory  
>Make people forget things they knew<br>Well, it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me  
>I've already forgotten every woman but you<p>

Oh, darlin'! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!  
>As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather<br>As long as old women sit n' talk about old men  
>If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br>Well, just listen to how this song ends  
>I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!<p>

I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever  
>Forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!<p>

Maka enthusiastically joined in with the numerous applause of their friends as Soul stood and took a bow. Maka made a mental note to reward him for his Valentines gift.

AN/ ONCE AGAIN THANK MY HUSBAND FOR THIS ONE SHOT. I GOT TO SKYPE HIM LAST NIGHT AND WE DISCUSSED OUR VALINTINES DAY MEMORY FROM EIGTH GRADE. HENCE WHY KID IS INCLUDED ITS 8 HAHA. ANYWAY HE HAD PLAYED THIS ON OUR BAND ROOM PIANO AND ITS MY FAVORITE RANDY TRAVIS SONG.


	4. St Patrick's Day

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN SOUL

Ok so Maka hated this day officially now. She had forgotten and Soul had left before her for school. Now as she hid in the girl's bathroom she tried to figure out what to do. No way was she returning to class after being pinched by every freaking person in school including her father and boyfriend. Maka wished she had her other tie with her instead of the red and white one. This day was the worse besides the fact that use to no one had even supported the holiday but Lord Death had ordered it be noticed today for some reason leaving poor Maka to wilt in despair. Suddenly the doors opened causing her to hide farther in the last stall. She had picked this bathroom because no one ever used it, so who would use it now?

"Maka this is totally uncool, hurry out here before I get caught." Soul barked out as he leaned against the wall outside her stall.

"Soul, why are you in the girls bathroom?" she asked in wonder knowing how many cool points he was losing.

"Getting my girlfriend from depression now change cloths and hurry up the others are waiting outside keeping watch." Soul ordered the slight humor masked in his voice. Maka graciously took the green shirt and black skirt from her weapon quickly changing them from her usual uniform. When she reappeared Soul chuckled gently pinches her butt. Maka jerked up in surprise as he took her other outfit.

"Totally mine, I had to threaten half the school earlier when they tried to put their hands on you, you know that." He growled before kissig her lips. Maka laughed as her boyfriend made out with her against the bathroom wall. Yes the situation was probably was uncool especially when they missed Blackstar's warning and had Miss. Marie, Nygus, and Azusa find them and take the group to Lord Death. It was also uncool that Spirit had attacked the poor albino. But the whole St. Patrick's Day situation was totally cool thanks to Soul.

AN/ SORRY ITS SHORT. BUT DOUBLE UPDATE YAY


	5. Easter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Maka could not stop laughing, it was Sunday morning and she had been woken up to the smell of eggs and bacon. On arrival to the kitchen however she noticed her weapon wearing a rabbit costume. In his hands were the plate of eggs and finished bacon, on the table rested two baskets. Both held numerous candy concoctions and colorful decorations.

"Ok, so you tell me there's an Easter bunny, yet here you are dressed in a rabbit suit." Maka giggled.

"I dressed for the occasion, but the baskets were here when I came in here." He explained.

"Oh, so someone else brought the candy, all the Easter bunny got me was breakfast." Maka laughed as she examined the bags of goodies.

"Oi, I try." Soul snapped as he placed two plates on the table and motioned for his love to eat. Both Maka and Soul sat quietly eating until Soul began humming the Peter cottontail song.

"Seriously Soul, you really are going all out." Maka noted with slight concern over her weapons mental state.

"Grandpa told me the Easter bunny brings baskets of gifts, hence the candy baskets that are here that I had nothing to do with." He said matter-of-factly. Maka raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"If you're gramps said to jump off a bridge would you?" she asked.

"Point me to the nearest one." He smiled holding himself up proudly. Yep Maka's weapon was indeed crazy when it came to the strange holiday of rabbits.

"Can I touch your ears?" Maka asked once they finished breakfast. Soul raised an eyebrow before lowering his head to his miesters hands. Maka ran one long finger over the fluffy white material. She lost herself when she began running her hand down her weapons back and behind his fake ears messing up the fake fur. Although to be fair, Soul seemed to bask in the attention his costume was getting. He enjoyed it more when Maka began kissing him. Their make out session made it to the couch before Soul's pawed hands moved up her thighs and under her skirt to massage the moist panties of his miester. Maka moaned as she attempted to find the zipper of his costume, quickly giving up when Soul's other paw found and began messaging her breast. Maka was almost unclothed when the door burst open to reveal Blackstar and Patty followed by the calmer friends.

"Hey did ya'll get the baskets Lord Death sent us for Easter?" Blackstar asked before noticing the show the miester/weapon pair were accidently giving.

"Get the hell out!" Soul growled as a flash went off in front of him. Needless to say the next day at school Soul and Maka resembled a tomato patch. But hey Easter could came everyday if Soul treated Maka like he had that night.


	6. Women's Appriciation Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN A BROKE WRIST. SO I APOLOGIZE SINCE I'M DOING THIS ONE HANDED FOR ANY LACK OF CREATIVITY

March 8, seriously Soul had no clue this was even a holiday, but when he had found out he made the phone calls to Blackstar and Kid. This time he was going to get the other girls appreciated as well, plus both Kid and Blackstar had threaten to castrate him, if he left them out of any more loops.

"Kay Maka, so just go to the mall with the girls and us boys will have a nice guy's day." Soul said as he ushered her out the door.

"Are you sure Soul, I could stay home if you like." Maka suggested eyeing her boyfriend suspiciously.

"No way, you need a day out you deserve it. Besides all will be doing is jerking off and watching porn. Total bore fest." He lied.

"Fine, but don't catch the house on fire again. I'd hate to stay with papa. Also if you need me call me." And with that Soul handed over his worried miester to the pistol twins and Tsubaki.

"Have fun spend money, you have my debit card and credit cards!" Soul yelled after her until she disappeared from sight.

"So Soul, why are we here?" Kid asked as he eyed the large box by Soul's bed. The albino smirked as he entered his room.

"That my friend is women appreciation Day." Soul announced.

"Women have got a what say?" Blackstar gawked. Kid used the opportunity to strike him upside the head.

"Shut up McGee, so boss. What's the plan?" Kid asked holding back a smile.

"Well Dinozzo, I have figured we show the girls we as men understand them." Soul said taking on the role of Gibbs.

"Hey how come I'm probe?" Blackstar yelled as the other two ignored him.

"Soul, what is this?" Kid asked as he held up a black and white dress. Blackstar shuddered as he was handed a light blue dress and bonnet.

"Dude, I'm only asking this once and please don't say your bi, but why do you own these?" Blackstar asked horrified. Soul sighed as he placed on a satin red dress and fixed the black bow around the middle.

"My uncle runs a Broadway production and he lent me the threads." He explained in an obvious manner. Both male miesters shot him distress looks before following his lead and placing on the dresses. Soul nodded as he quickly began giving out instructions. Once he finished Kids eyes lit up.

"Of course and it's already wonderful due to such a symmetrical date." The shinigami marveled. Both Soul and Blackstar nodded refusing to go against Kids symmetry.

"Right, Blackstar go gather up every male and make him dress up and bring a female. Soul, help me decorate and bake. It's time for a party." Kid announced in his official shinigami voice causing both friends to nod refusing to argue. Blackstar leaped from the open living room window, his dress flowing behind him.

"Alright off to my house we need to get ready, I texted Liz to bring the girls to the house at 8." Kid announced. Soul nodded as the two rushed to the Gallows and began preparing for the party. About five hours into the preparations Blackstar arrived leading several of their classmates. All the males were dressed as girls while the female population giggled and pointed at the attraction.

"Welcome, please enjoy the festivities." Kid smiled as he allowed everyone in. Soul glanced at the clock, it was 8 so where were the girls at? Blackstar and the others wore the same worried face, which was until the doorbell rang. All three boys ran to the door thrusting it open to reveal four girls dressed as their partners.

"Maka?" Soul asked confused at her sudden outfit change.

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly her cheeks gaining a red tint.

"I'm surprised the boys actually knew this holiday." Liz commented as she eyed the various women's decorations.

"Yay Kids a girl!" Patty cheered. Kid felt a vain in his forehead begin to throb at Patty's comment.

"What she means to say is why are you all dressed up like the lust chapter of Eibon?" Maka inquired. Soul, who had just arrived beside the shinigami, cracked a smile.

"Why indeed, you see girls as men we don't have to handle the pain and stress you do. So to show our appreciation we decided to throw this party in all the girl of Shibusen honor." Soul beamed. Maka and the other partners beamed as they took in the male guest. Each wore women's clothing and stood proudly beside the baked goods they had prepared.

"HAPPY WOMEN'S APPRICIATION DAY!" They yelled in unison.


	7. Grandparents Day

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Maka sighed as she placed her book on the coffee table. For some reason her quiet afternoon scared her. Soul usually appeared by now to distract her and yet he was nowhere in sight. She knew what day it was but Soul had already called his grandparents, so where could he be now? In answer to her question the front door burst open to reveal who she thought was her weapon. The man was dressed in old timey clothing and wore the newer version of black glasses.

"S-Soul?" Maka questioned eyeing the older looking partner. Soul smirked as he gave her a thumb up.

"Since you don't have grandparents I'll be your grandfather." Soul said as he hugged the small blonde miester. Maka smiled widely at his loving gesture.

"Thank you Soul, though this means that we can't get all heated in passion. Kissing grandpa isn't really sanitary or legal." Maka laughed as she sashayed past the flabbergasted weapon.

"Happy grandparent's day, Soul!" Maka called before closing her door.

"Love you too babe." He called after her heading to his own room.

AN/ SORRY ITS SHORT


	8. Thanksgiving

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL, MAKA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER WITHIN SOUL EATER

"Oh Turkey man, oh turkey man, how colorful your feathers. We hunt for you then eat your skin, chop off your head and deep fry your ass. Oh turkey man oh turkey man, this holiday we salute you!" Soul sang to the tune of oh Christmas tree. Maka sat in the living room eyes glued to the TV watching the Thanksgiving parades with the split screen feature Soul had fixed up. Beside her sat Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. The three weapons had taken to joining her since they were unneeded in the kitchen till later. Although currently in the kitchen the two male miesters had joined in with Soul's song. The turkey they were currently attempting to deep fry was still frozen solid.

"Why don't we just put the damn bird in the fryer?" Blackstar asked thinking the frozen poultry would thaw with the heat.

"It's unsymmetrical." Kid mumbled as he measured the frozen food.

"Kid I'll give you the leg, Blackstar it will blow up any more stupid questions?" Soul growled out as his two assistant cooks paid him no mind. The albino sighed as he went to his girlfriend's side.

"Maka, where's the turkey seasoning?" he asked as the three weapons shushed him.

"In the pantry, second shelf." Maka answered, Soul nodded as he walked back to the kitchen. Suddenly three yelps and a loud bang echoed throughout the house. All four girls rushed to the kitchen only to find frozen turkey guts everywhere.

"My kitchen!" Maka wailed as she fell to her knees starring at the small kitchen in horror. Blackstar was cackling as parts he stood over the fryer covered in most of the turkey. Kid looked disgusted as he cowered in a corner whilst Soul looked ready to kill the ninja miester.

"I told you not to put the frozen turkey in the deep fryer but did you listen no." Soul growled as Tsubaki tried to clean off her miester. Both Liz and Patty were attempting to drag Kid to the bathroom and failing.

"I just wanted one thing done by you boys and you ruin it." Maka snarled as Soul began cleaning.

"Sorry Maka-chan, Blackstar will fix it." Tsubaki bowed as she sent a glare at the still laughing blue haired miester.

"He better or I'll have Blackstar soup for dinner." Maka snarled causing the small group to cower back.

"Cannibal." Blackstar shrieked. Making the room flinch and cover their ears.

"Damnit Blackstar shut up!" Kid yelled making the situation worse.

"Look everyone the parades over." Patty cheered causing Liz to slap a manicured hand over her sister's mouth. Soul was a quick thinker as he made to put as much space between him and Blackstar as possible. Just in time Maka had revealed a heavy hardback book and lodged it into the hyper miesters head.

"You know Maka, we could just get another turkey and what not." Liz suggested as she tried to calm the angered teen.

"It's Thanksgiving day no one has a turkey." Maka snapped before retreating to her room.

"Well that went well." Kid said as he cleaned himself up. Soul sighed as he thought of a way to fix the latest predicament. Finally he came to a conclusion to his plan and with a deep breath called out his instructions.

"Liz take Patty and begin making the dinner. Kid you and Blackstar go find a turkey, kidnap and kill one if you have to. Tsubaki I want you to go calm down my girlfriend as for me… I need to visit an old friend." And with that the six went about their orders.

Tsubaki gently knocked on her friends door asking permission to enter. It didn't take long for the blonde miester to give it to her as Tsubaki walked into the room.

"Maka what's wrong usually you're not this upset by Blackstar's antics." She began taking a seat on her bed. Maka turned from her friend with a heavy sigh. She hadn't showing weakness in front of people.

"I can't do this Tsubaki." Maka moaned at last.

"Do what?" the shadow weapon asked confused.

"Everyone knows how to deal with their partners yet I'm still lost on how to deal with Soul." Maka cried as Tsubaki held her.

"Maka, Blackstar and I don't know much about each other's past and what we do know we work from there. Nobody knows their partners inside out. But you and Soul are different. You two have that soul room that the two of you share and it makes your bond so much stronger." Tsubaki explained. Maka remained silent thinking over all that was said.

"If it makes you feel any better, Blackstar will fix your kitchen." The shadow weapon laughed causing the young miester to laugh as well.

"Yeah, that does make me feel better thanks Tsubaki." Maka grinned before sitting up.

"All right time to make this Thanksgiving a total yes fest!" she cheered as she dragged the Asian girl from the room. But once they entered the kitchen they took notice of how clean it was as the twins rushed around preparing the food.

"Liz, Patty where are the boys?" Maka asked in confusion as Tsubaki began helping cook the corn.

"Well Kid and Blackstar left to get a new turkey as for Soul, well we lost him." Liz explained as she mixed the yams.

"Yay turkey man!" Patty cried out before busting out and singing the same song the boys had been singing earlier. After three hours of Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz attempting murder of the youngest Thompson sister Kid and Blackstar walked in carrying a stuffed turkey.

"Hey, turns out Kid's symmetry thing is good for something. He had a n extra dead bird for turkey day." Blackstar announced as he threw the bird on the counter.

"Great now you can cook it without another incident like earlier." Maka said pointing a spoon at the hyperactive ninja. As the day drifted on the small group finished up with the cooking and soon began worrying for their missing friend.

"Has anyone heard from Soul lately?" Maka asked refusing to start the festivities till her boyfriend arrived. Each friend shook their head as Maka glanced at the phone then the window. The sun was beginning to set and Soul was still missing.

"I'm going to look for him." Maka said as she pulled on her jacket and ran out the door.

"Should we follow?" Liz asked as the two remaining miesters remained seated. Kid quickly put away his cell phone he'd been using before shaking his head.

"No, Soul will get her." and with that the five friends remained seated waiting on the young couple.

"Soul! Soul!" Maka called as she ran through the streets of Death city. She had no clue where her weapon was and the temperature was beginning to drop. She needed to find her boyfriend and fast. Suddenly a flash of white ran into her covering her in sudden warmth.

"Soul?" Maka asked as strong arms wrapped around her.

"Baka, you shouldn't be out in the cold like this." He told her as he held her at arm's length. She had a red tinted nose and cheeks and her hair was windblown but Soul didn't care.

"You look like shit." He teased as Maka quickly withdrew a hardback book and crashed it into his skull.

"I missed you too." She replied as she turned to lead him home, but Soul didn't follow. Maka turned to face him worry written on her features.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she closed the space between them. Soul remained silent before taking a deep breath.

"On Thanksgiving you tell people what your most thankful for; right?" he whispered as he brought his girlfriend closer to him.

"Yes, but why does that make you act like you are now?" she replied confused by his actions.

"I had to tell Lord Death I was thankful he allowed me one more day with you and our friends." Soul said before kissing her lips. Maka kissed him back but retreated from his arms afterward.

"Why would you have to say that to him?" she asked with fear in her eyes. Soul closed his own eyes before telling her what his next mission was.

"I have to leave tomorrow for death scythe training; you can't go with me." He sulked as Maka stood frozen in place.

"H-how long will you be gone?" she asked unable to look in his eyes.

"A year." He replied hopeing she wouldn't cry.

"Do our friends know?" Maka whispered as tears watered her cheeks. Soul nodded as she flung herself into his arms. Gently he held her allowing her to soak his jacket with her fresh salty tears. From the shadows their friends watched the scene. Both Kid and Blackstar held the girls as they cried for the couple. When they heard Soul mutter about returning home to eat they hightailed it back. That Thanksgiving the seven friends enjoyed their final meal for the next year together.


	9. A Christmas in July

DISCLAIMER: I SONT OWN SOUL EATER

Christmas had come and gone and Soul had yet to contact her. Shinigami had only mentioned Soul's training being lengthened; something she had not wanted to hear. So here she was lounging in bed with nothing better to do on this hot July night. Her friends had all left for missions and she had yet to ask for a replacement weapon for Soul. Salty tears cascaded down her cheeks as she eyed the picture of her and Soul she held in her lap. Blair had moved out three months after her weapon boyfriend had left for his training and only checked in every few days, this was not one of those days and she was feeling lonely as usual. Finally as she placed the photo back onto the side table to go to sleep a loud banging came from the living room. Eyes widening in both fear and shock caused Maka Albarn to move. It may have been recklessness or reflex that made her grab a book for a weapon instead of a bat or maybe one of Soul's old music stands before leaving the room. As she drew nearer to the small living space a big red suite caught her eye and. The figure somewhat resembled a character from a Christmas book she had once read but the name escaped her; along with good sense. Perhaps this was a very stupid kishin raiding her home or perhaps a burglar. Maka snuck closer raising her book over her head. White and crimson flashed in her vision before the book collided with the figures head and a very weak 'Ho, Ho, and Ho' filled the silence.

"Ya got three seconds to explain yourself before I kill you." Maka hissed as she raised the book once more.

"Your boobs are still small." Was all the figure said before throwing a small box at her. Maka froze before grabbing the box from the floor to examine. Once realizing that it wouldn't explode she opened it. A small gold 'G' was supported by a gold chain. She dropped the box and placed the chain around her neck.

"So am I safe to move or do I have to stay down till death by book becomes a new trend?" asked the man on the floor attempting to hide a shark toothed smirk.

"You can get up Soul." She mused helping her partner off the ground. After he brushed himself off and gained his balance he found himself back on the floor with a head of blonde on top of him.

"Don't leave again." She whispered tears evident in her voice and on his shirt. Soul wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her head.

"Only if your with me will I ever leave your side." He told her. Maka smiled as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Merry Christmas my angel, I love only you." The only words she wanted to hear from Soul as he held her sleeping form.


End file.
